Out in the Woods
by gelfling
Summary: Dil and Van go to kill each other, but get lost together in the process. Will they rely on each other for survival, or just kill each other and be happy. AU, possible yaoi, wierd, blood
1. Default Chapter

Streaks of metal struck and flashed against each other in generator room of the Crusade, where a incredible sword fight was in

Disclaimer: Escaflowne doesn't belong me, I make no money and I have no job.Sue me, and you can have my fortune of 3 bucks and 34 cents.Devout Chesta fans may want to only scan, but don't worry, it gets good.For Chesta, I mean.

Streaks of metal struck and flashed against each other in hangar of the _Crusade_, where an incredible sword fight was in progress, and had been for some time.Both opponents were near exhaustion, movements slowed.But neither showed any sign of giving up.

The albino swung his sword sharply aimed at the midsection after parrying his opponent's thrust.Van managed to dodge swing, a bit of his shirt caught and torn in the process.Dilandau momentum, unfortunately, carried him past the target, leaving his side and back exposed and vulnerable.

Dilandau closed his eyes briefly in anticipation of the blow, which came from the side; solid, warm, and _dull_?The impact threw him a couple feet across the floor, where lay in a heap.

Rolling around, his eyes widened unbelievably, while his pupils dilated sharply in contrast.There was Fanel, face red and sweaty from the exertion, looking slightly surprised.His sword gleamed perpendicularly in front of him, largely embedded just below the ribcage of…Dilandau scrambled quickly to his feet, eyes glued to the person who had _actually_ sacrificed his life…for his _own_.'Chesta.Chesta?!'Dilandau gaped into the marine orbs.'_Why_?'

Chesta only mouthed, "_Run_".

Dilandau backpedaled a few steps, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene.Then he turned and raced as fast as his body and armor would allow him.Whether he was running from the fear of dying, Van Fanel, or the images in his head, he could not say.

Throughout the ordeal, he failed to notice a small object dropped under his collar, which was now bouncing around inside his shirt, just above his belt.

@@@@@@@@@@

The attack plan had been simple.Zaibach intelligence had discovered the location of the Crusade in the forests that separated Austuria from Freid.The Dragonslayers would attack with invisibility cloaks half an hour before dawn, stun the enemy, and retrieve the dragon and the Mystic Moon Girl if possible.Most of the crew had been asleep and the first part had gone well.

But before the second part could be enacted, some of the guymelefs began malfunctioning to different degrees.At first it was only the stealth cloaks, then the entire mechanism refused to respond to varying degrees.For most it was only the stealth cloaks, like Chesta's and Guimel's.For others, like Migel, Dalet, and Biore's would all freeze in place for a few minutes, then start up again.Dilandau's had been affected the worst, it had shut down completely.

Which was how he had come to be hunting the dragon without his Alesaides and flamethrower, prowling through the corridors of the Crusade on foot.Why exactly Chesta had chosen to get out of his guymelef was unknown, since his vehicle was still functioning perfectly, minus invisibility cloak.Dilandau knew this first-hand; he was using the same guymelef to retreat with the rest of his troops.Dalet and Biore were hitchhiking rides with others; Migel's was operating again. They had taken the news of Chesta's departure rather calmly.

"Heads are going to damn well roll for this!This is treason dammit!Whoever, no, whatever, is supposed to be taking care of these damned buckets of crap is going to regret their pathetic existence.They just jeopardized the mission and Zaibach's finest.Me!Who the hell do they think they are?I could have died out there for some flunky punks' incompetence.And so could have some of my Dra…" Dilandau cut off his tirade sharply, much to relief of the remaining Dragonslayers.While they shared his anger, he tended to spread his around the ranks.

In the borrowed guymelef, Dilandau's expression shifted quickly from moody and dark, to a smile.'We're even though.Left you a lovely present.'

TBC

Constructive criticisms worshipped and adored, comments welcomed, and flames sacrificed to my muse.


	2. Spilt Deck

At the Crusade, casualties were still being tallied up

Standard disclaimer applies, doesn't belong to me.Devout Hitomi fans may want to only scan this chapter.

At the _Crusade_, casualties were still being tallied up.So far 7 men had been injured defending the ship outside, two had died.Three more had been damaged in the control room, Gaddes among them.Merle had received a singed tail, which even she wasn't sure how that had happened.Allen had a dislocated/relocated shoulder while fighting in Scherezade.Millerna was dashing all over the place, administering medical aid.Escaflowne had never been moved, thanks to large beam falling on it and the delay Dilandau had provided.

Van was relatively unhurt, save a few scrapes and bruises.He was now searching the ship for Hitomi and solace.The whiteness of the Dragonslayer's skin lingered on the edges of his consciences, threatening every unguarded second.Van was just thankful that he had never gotten to see the Dragonslayer's face.'My first kill, an accident.I don't know if I should feel ashamed or laugh.Not that it's really funny…I'll just find Hitomi, she always knows the right thing to say'

Van's musings were interrupted when something crackled underneath his boot.Upon closer inspection, he realized that it was one of Hitomi's fortune cards; a picture of tower breaking was on it.Looking up, he saw several other cards neatly lined up, forming a trail that led down the hall and into a storage room.

'What the heck?Something's wrong, this doesn't feel right.Way too deliberate…' Van drew his sword before opening the door, battle ready for anything that cared to jump out of the darkness.As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, they alighted on figure lying on the floor, slightly curled.Van lowered his sword.

"Hitomi?What are you doing in here?"Hitomi's eyes stared at Van, silent, her face relaxed."Are you okay?"

It was then that Van noticed that she was lying in blood.The sword clattered to floor, the resounding off the walls.

"HITOMI!"Van cradled the girl's head in his lap, shaking his head slightly."Hitomi, please Gaia no, look at me, say something, don't do this, you can't do this don't go please Gaia don't go don't go don't go don't go."Van rocked back and forth gently, his previous hysteria evolving to something more advanced.The blood on the floor slowly began seeping through his pants, dampening his legs and butt, blooding seeping through her shirt, from her shirt…Frantically, Van ripped her shirt away, exposing a gaping hole below her left ribs.'Single sword thrust, no signs of struggle, very clean.'Even in shock, Van's mind processed the information dutifully.Van wrenched his eyes back to her face, her eyes that had once held that beautiful combination of curiosity and trust and fear…were now just blank.'Like blasphemy, like the way cows look, all stupid and blank like.Shut…down.I'm sorry.I said I'd protect you.'

Van wasn't quite sure _why_ he was thinking like this, but his reason had jumped ship, his hands were trembling, and cold aluminum was sloshing around his stomach.

'Blood, so much blood, it's all red, everywhere, on everything.On my hands and on her shirt and on my pants, and black…and red, and more blood,…on her cheek…what the…'

On Hitomi's left cheek, a crescent-shaped cut had been carefully traced from her hairline to the end of her face.

Then Van really did see red, his shaking became uncontrollable and he began to hyperventilate."Omigod no, no this can't be …Bastardly son of a, son of a,…"'How could he, what the heck, this can't be happening, this isn't real…Everything's red, and…black…like his eyes, the way they look the way they laugh he's laughing right now right now I know it I'll kill him I'll murder the bastard dog with my bare hands I'll rip out his insides I'll carve so many pictures and words into his double damned skin and his bones with my sword…I'll make him pay oh _yeah_ baby you can bet the ranch on that darling I sure will, and he'll wish…, he'll wish…'By this time, Van's sanity had also temporarily jumped ship, and the aluminum came roaring up his stomach, tearing up his esophagus

…and something inside Van snapped.

Outside the _Crusade_, Allen and company jerked up, as a promise of a single name rang out from inside the ship, and echoed off the surrounding trees.

TBC

*Peeks out from under desk *That wasn't too bad, was it?Sorry if I offended anyone, feel free to flame.I just couldn't have Hitomi in this story, it wouldn't have worked.I don't plan to have anyone else die anymore, and Van does go to kill Dilandua.Review please, next chapter comes soon.


	3. It's a date

Medics were also busy back at the hangar of the Vione

Medics were also busy back at the hangar of the _Vione_.

Repairing the damage of one _very_ pissed off pyromaniac.Because there was signs of boy stopping before there was an ample amount of blood or bodies on the floor, word requesting medical aid and intervention was sent immediately to the Strategos.

Folken had received word that the Dragonslayers had returned from their mission and were in hangar 3, and the request for medics in the same breath had been enough of a tip off.Yet he took his time getting there from the observatory, walking as slowly and deliberately as he knew how.'Dilandau, what have you done now?'

Long association with Dilandau had taught the Strategos that the best way to deal with someone so short tempered and impatient was to move as slowly as possible.Should the Strategos get there before the boy was through whatever tantrum he was experiencing, he would be forced to incarcerate the child through…less than desirable or passive methods, making a scene and pulling rank.There was no reason to have his authority challenged in public, as the commander was inclined to do.He would deal with Dilandau thoroughly enough in the seclusion of his own office.

Besides, if Dilandau was truly angry enough to attack defenseless employees, then there had to something to it.Folken would never go as far as to say that the boy had honor, or any type of code for combat, but he did take pride in what he did, and enjoyed the challenge.Folken had trouble picturing the albino beating up mechanics without reason.Hopefully, the Dragonslayers would be able to hold off their commander before too much damage was dealt.Folken had enough trouble receiving men as it was; he did not require the aid of a hyperactive fool impeding his efforts.

Also, he disliked being to "hurry up".He was commander of the Zaibach Army.He was not going to hurry up.

He heard the chaos before he saw it.Distinct sounds of pleas, yells, the thwapping sound of leather hitting skin, and a single dominate voice, ranting and overpowering the other noises.And he wasn't even halfway down the hall.The immense hangar doors had been shut hastily by hand, a crack of light illuminating the dark corridor.Sighing, Folken tapped a command into the control panel that operated the doors.One of doors hissed open, and Folken resignedly stepped through.

'Four men down and bleeding, 6, no 7 others down but not seriously damaged, 4 of them Dragonslayers. Three medics present total.I sent 5.There's Dilandau as happy as can be, and that must be chief officer kneeling in front of him, judging from the number of bruises.Where's the blond Slayer; he usually stops Dilandau before it escalates this far.At least one of the others had the sense to take his sword.Noticeable lack of mechanics, most of them must have escaped; explains the door.Noticeable lack of guymelefs.Time to intervene.'

His presence was taken note of quickly, not because of sight; his robes blended well with the shadows of the rest of the Vione, and his footsteps were silent.Folken made his presence felt more than seen heard, and the atmosphere subtly but quickly changed from that of high tension to nervous relief.Dilandau felt it certainly; though he refused to acknowledge the Strategos, he stood straighter, and quit cursing "the damn management".

Migel was emphatically hoping that Dilandau was going to be satisfied with chastising the service men without feeling the need to come after him too.Getting his sword had been no easy task, and only a great deal of persuasion circa the worthiness of the prey had kept him unskewered.Where the heck was the Strategos, this was going to get out of hand quickly.Pretty soon he was going to lose interest in slaps to nearby Slayers, chiefly Dalet, and service men and was going to start wondering where the hell his sword was.Then, like Gaia herself had heard his pleas, was the Strategos, solemn, powerful, and looking annoyed."Folken-sama," Left hand open and outstretched, Migel thrust the sword into quickly, before saluting and fading to the corners.Sword now resting demurely under his floor length cape, Folken quietly called Dilandau to attention.The silence that in sued was so overwhelmingly different from the previous raucous, it hurt Dalet's ears.

Dilandau swung around abruptly, stilled pissed as hell, but now silent.He met Folken's tranquil gaze with his own glare for a few seconds before saluting reluctantly."There's a problem sir.The mission was a failure," here his voice returned to it's previous tone, as did volume, though slower, "We lost men out there.How exactly do you bloody expect us to damn bit of work when we're harboring this type," here he gestured viciously at the service men, "of goddamned trash, leeches, traitors to the Empire in our ranks.How the hell do expect us to retrieve that double damned son of a bitch," Folken's eyes met Dilandau's sharply.Dilandau lowered both volume and tone. "Brat when we-"

"How many men?"Again, the Stratego's voice had the same effect.

"One."Dilandau scowled."Sir."

"The 3 missing guymelefs."

"Malfunctioned."Dilandau eyed the remaining men as disdainfully as a cat regarding a sparrow.

"Current condition?"

"Destroyed completely."

"Direct your men to the showers, then to their quarters.Send those requiring medical aid to the infirmary."

It was game often played in the Vione; the Dragonslayer commander would irritate the Strategos and provoke him, and the Strategos would treat the commander like stupid insubordinate, incapable of logical thought.

Folken's gaze slid off the metallic giants, in less than shining condition, and onto Dilandau.

"Then report immediately to me.In my office."

Dilandau's chin rose, arrogance sweating in the slightest gesture."Yes, Folken-sama."He turned abruptly to his men."Oric, Mercutio, escort them," he pointed at the fallen men, "and-"

"You are to go with them."

Dilandau glanced over his shoulder, not deigning to turn all the way around.Folken met his gaze evenly.

"Next time, be more careful with the machinery."

With that, he flowed out of hangar number three, sword still tucked discreetly under his cape.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Van studied his feet.

Merle sat curled at his side, glomping gently onto his arm.

Silence prevailed around them, as it had for the last three hours, while they sat on Van's bed.The only sound was that of their breathing, which was also swallowed greedily by the silence.The loudest sound to break the sanctuary had been that of Allen's boots, when he had come in earlier.He had offered his condolences silently, by placing the hand of his newly relocated shoulder on Van's own.It had remained there for several seconds, before commander of the _Crusade_ left the room as unceremoniously as he had entered.

It bothered Allen to see Van like this, after seeing him only a few hours earlier.'We practically had to pry his fingers off of her with crowbars.'Allen leaned against the wall in the corridor; it had been years since he had seen a man so torn apart.'He was even talking to her, promising all the places he would take her, vengeance, a new deck of cards, gods he was so sincere.'That in itself wasn't unusual; it happened all the time after someone lost someone dear to them.What bothered Allen most of all was to see Van so composed, listless.'Probably going to have to lock up Escaflowne.That'll have to wait for morning, it's taken care of well enough for now.I can't believe it's only 6.Seems longer somehow.'

Van waited an hour after Allen's footsteps receded down the hall, and Merle slipped off his arm and onto the bed in slumber.Then he slipped off silently for a date with a pillar.Not surprisingly, the hangar was empty.Allen's guymelef had taken minimum damage, and most of the crew was busy caring for casualties, while had been serious nor staggering, was enough to keep half of the functioning crew of the _Crusade_ caring for them while the other half repaired the ship and gathered supplies.

Van had _some_ problems entering the cockpit of the Fanelian relic, but it was nothing that a lot of squirming and a little determination couldn't take care of.Tossing the pillar off of the giant was an cinch, though it did attract attention.Once he stepped outside he thought he heard Allen's voice yelling at him, but he couldn't be sure, and he really didn't care anyway.Scherezade was in no condition to move, much less follow an airborne target.

Jumping into the air and transforming into the flying dragon that was also Escaflowne, Van headed straight up, becoming loss among the evening clouds and night.Then he went off on top speed the opposite direction that the Dragonslayers had retreated in.

'This isn't over, Dilandau.' 

@@@@@@@@@@@@

Dilandau Albatou fell back on his bed with a sigh.He exhaled deeply again, and allowed his body to finally relax for the first time that day.It felt, good, to just let the adrenaline drain from the back of his neck and down to abdomen, and feel the gravity pull his limp muscles down.Absentmindedly, he made a note to take a shower soon; he stank, and his leather uniform only seemed to breed the smell.Still absentmindedly, he noted that there was an object poking him in the back, and it was cold.He didn't move.He let his eyes roam over to the clock.'It's only nine.Good grief, is it really only nine?'Closer inspection revealed that it was indeed, only nine.'No, can't be that early.Damn clocks are broken, just like everything else around here.'He stared contemplatively at the ceiling.'Be a hell of a laugh if the levitation rocks "ceased functioning" for no damn good reason.Then we could all plummet to the ground to a battle-less death, and then I wanna hear him arguing about the efficiency of his "science".'

Memories not yet half an hour long came back.Him in the dark and far too shady office of the Strategos, breathing in the stuffy recycled air, even more stuffier due to the Strategos' presence, explaining over an over again how the machines had malfunctioned."Malfunctioned" seemed to be the Strategos' new favorite word.He had used it in their "conversation" more times than Dilandau cared to count.Yes, the energy levels were at a standard; No, I, nor anyone else in my team had taken serious damage, we aren't the best in Zaibach's army for nothing; Yes, all the "malfunctioned" guymelefs had been completely destroyed, had the Strategos wanted them for a scrap collection instead; Yes, I know how to keep barbarian mitts off our technology; No, the deactivation button had _not_ been hit accidentally, we aren't stupid; How the hell should _I_ know what's wrong with them, they weren't _my_ toys, I didn't build them.'

As a result of his patience, he had two days of solitary confinement in his room, as did the rest of his team.He alone, however, would be banned from guymelef practice for two weeks after that.That hadn't bothered Dilandau too much; they were going to have double his salary before he stepped into one of those spit-and-crap buckets again; he had said as much in the Strategos' office. At least he had gotten his sword back; it was going to take hours to clean all the Fanelian residue off of it.That was going to have to wait for morning though.

The truth, Dilandau believed, was that the Strategos was trying to foist the blame for the substandard guymelefs on him.Folken was renowned in the Empire for being a genius only rivaled by Emperor Dornkirk himself; if word got out that the famed invisibility cloaks that he had invented were unreliable…

'What _would_ the neighbors think?'

Dilandau smiled.He wouldn't mind seeing the Strategos taken down a notch, or even replaced completely.Folken moved too slowly, he was more concerned with politics than the real battle.'Wonder what he would do if we put him in a guymelef and threw _him_ out of his precious fortress and into battle with his brother.Love to see that family reunion.Van would tear him apart.'Dilandau stopped that train of thought almost violently.The idea of Van brought with it the prior morning, and that mission…had certain _aspects_ that Dilandau didn't want to deal with just yet.He was almost grateful that the Strategos had chosen not to review that matter.

Almost.

He would never allow himself to be totally grateful for anything Folken did.Or anyone else, for that matter.

His bed rocked slightly, no, his entire room shuddered.The clock fell over, the mirror on the wall next to his dresser falling and cracking on the floor.Dilandau sat up abruptly.'Did they put one of rookies at the helm again.My mirrors coming out of somebody's paycheck, and it isn't mine.'The cabin shook again, this time more violently.'Or, could we be under attack?But that's impossible, no one knows were we are, and we have the invisibility cloaks on.'Dilandau scratched the last notion.'Who would dare to attack a flying fortress?'Several possibilities ran through his head, but only one had the gall and stupidity to be a match.'Van.I thought I'd taken care of you earlier.Oh well, I'm not complaining.'Smiling broadly, Dilandau made his out and to the control room.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Folken stared out the floor length windows of the control room at the white guymelef on the ground; frowning slightly.'Van, this is far too reckless, even for you.''What could make you to do this?'

Dilandau chose that exact second to swagger in."Well, look who decided to drop by.Is he coming to his senses and surrendering?"

"What happened?"

Dilandau tried to look innocent, and failed completely.

"How should I know?I wasn't in charge of surveillance?"

One of the men comm. reported an incoming transmission from the guymelef.

Patched through the overhead speakers, Van's voice was full of static, and garbled, but the meaning was clear.

"Escaflowne to _Vione_.I have come to demand a challenge from the Dragonslayer commander.A solo duel, if the commander has the courage to face me _without_ his men interfering."

Dilandau blinked, the subtext in the transmission not lost on him.Folken turned to him blankly, his crimson eyes silently asking 'What have you done _now_?'

"How melodramatic."Dilandau smiled brightly at Folken."He attacked us first.Just blow him up, salvage the pieces, and mail it to the Emperor."

Folken blinked at Dilandau, looking almost surprised."Then, you step down from his offer?"Folken's voice was soft, inquisitive, slightly disbelieving.The rest of personnel froze in place, every ear straining.Was the greatest soldier in Zaibach _really_ refusing a challenge?

Dilandau snorted disdainfully, well aware that Folken had maneuvered him into a difficult position.Trust brothers to stick together, even if they were on different sides.

"Fine, I'll make the little twip happy.Let's hope at least _one_ of the guymelefs is in decent, _functioning_ condition."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Van was half expecting to get blown up by the _Vione_'s cannons, waiting in the dark.Suddenly, this didn't seem like the wisest idea he had ever had.But he was never backing out.He would see Dilandau's dead and bloody corpse or he would die trying.Right now he was expecting the latter.The silence continued on, eating away his nerves.Van realized he hadn't had anything to eat all day.Then Folken's voice came crackling over the comm.

"_Vione_ to Escaflowne.Report to the northwest clearing.The commander will be waiting for you there."

Van sighed in relief, and took off.

Folken watched as Van walked to his designated area, his eyes even more melancholy than usual.He silently hoped Dilandau had taken one of the malfunctioning guymelefs.'Good luck, brother.'

TBC….

Fighting and blood in the next chapter, posted sometime soon. 


	4. Dancing in the Moonlight

Dilandau lost in woods

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sorry about the last chapter, but that was a lot of necessary though boring facts.Getting closer to the yaoi and stress, hopefully.Many thanks to Dilandra, for review and assurance on Dilandau's personality.I really worried about messing up the characters.

*Author gets smacked with flying eraser"What about the rest of us?" *Many more thanks also goes out to other reviewers for reassurance on Hitomi's and Chesta's death scenes, I regret that I wasn't able to put this in earlier.*Ducks as carrot is thrown "LATE!" *Eherm, On with the show. 

Dilandau trudged through the brush angrily.'This, bites.Today, bites.I deserve better, and what do I get?This, this, this,…'Dilandau's mind searched frantically for a word to describe the anger, the fatigue, the frustration, the revulsion, the sorrow, the self-pity, the general unfairness that was life rigging the odds just so it could laugh when he tripped up.He didn't find it.

His arms were covered with multiple scratches and marks from the surrounding bushes and trees.He had tripped twice on outstretched branches, and was tired of running into trees.It was too dark to see more than three feet in front of him, and the trees kept on ambushing him.It was so humiliating.Plus, he was cold, hungry, tired, and severely upset.The only thing that kept him walking regardless of the trees instead of waiting for a search team was Van, the thought of presenting Van's head to Folken, and the look of terror, if only briefly, in Van's eyes.

He slammed into another tree, stared angrily at its impudence and audacity to get in his way.If it were possible to burn this forest down, Dilandau would have done it by now.As it was, he had made himself a personal promise to do so the minute he got back to the Vione and was inside his familiar guymelef, and the hell with what Folken said.Speaking of fires, he was reminded that he was still freezing.'I hate the woods.I hate the trees.This is for uncivilized brutes, not for _me_.'Sighing deeply, close to drowning in self-pity, he ended his hike, and decided to set up camp.Unfortunately, setting up camp only meant starting a fire.

As it was, that kept him occupied for the better part of an hour.

@@@@@@@@@@

Van had arrived at area Folken had told him by air since he was in a hurry to get this over with.The actual battle, that was.He planned to make Dilandau's as long as possible.The area was bordering a cliff, a simple clearing hemmed in by gigantic trees.He circled from the air the clearing; there was no sign of either Dilandau or an Alseides.'He's probably not here yet; I did fly.'As Van began to land, a small object beneath his shirt hit his skin burning.Van shot a quick look left without knowing why; and was just able to make out a Crima Claw that hung in the dark, aimed at him.He swung up violently, but multiple streaks of liquid metal caught him in both wings, as well as the left hip.Flight was no longer an option.The guymelef managed to transform before hitting the ground, sword out.Dilandau fortunately chose not to remain invisible, and the two guymelefs had rushed at each other and had been locked in combat, Van making first hit.

"This is for Hitomi!"A single sword thrust straight through the mechanism disabled the Alseides' left Crima Claw.The two guymelefs maneuvered closer to the edge, practically battling on the edge.

"Idiot.Is that the only reason you're out here?Just for a girl?Jeez, if I had known you were so sensitive I would have done it sooner.Next time I'll pick off the furry one."

Van swung angrily towards the right shoulder, which Dilandau blocked perfectly.'Bitch.Teach you to touch my face.'Dilandau swung his sword lower, neatly dislocating the left leg at the knee and pushing Van over the edge of the cliff, moving the guymelef back quickly and out of reach.Van almost panicked.'I can't fail her again, not twice.'Dilandau smirked at the boy's awkwardness and hysteria.What he hadn't counted on was Van grabbing his sword, jerking him forward, and pulling him over.The wall of cliff sped past them, no outcropping strong enough to withstand the weight of the guymelefs.Van plunged directly in front of him.To Dilandau's surprise, the cockpit opened and Van, jumped out and up.

'What the heck does he think he's doing?'As much as Dilandau wanted to see what the fool was doing, he had his own survival to worry about.There was no way he was going to let that runt outlive him.Dilandau had never lost a battle before, and he wasn't going to give that bastard the honor.He positioned Escaflowne beneath him, to muffle the impact.He didn't find out if it worked or not.He blacked out, and whether in death or shock he wasn't sure.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

After much deliberation and regret, Van chose to abandon the guymelef that he had worked so hard to win and guard, the pride of his people.Van had watched it fall before deciding to break his wings out of his back, courtesy of his mother's heritage.'Damn.I wish I hadn't had to do that.Wonder if he's screaming?Wish I could see it; see the terror in his eyes.Thought you could cheat me that easy; what a fool.'Van glided playfully down, enjoying the feel of the cold wind run over his bare back, stretching the muscles he sometimes forgot were there.'Well, that's happens when you deal with an Atlantean.We bring death to whomever we meet.And for once, I'm proud to be me.And now I'm going to break you're body, just like I promised.I'm a good boy, I always keep my promises.I hope you're not dead yet Dilly.It won't be much fun if you are.'

Van alighted gracefully at the edge of the debris and broken tress, flapping his wings once before melding them inside his back again.He flinched involuntarily; it always hurt more to have bones shrink than to have them expand.He walked jauntily towards the heart of the wreckage, inspecting the wreckage on his left and right, and looking very much like a contractor surveying new real estate for purchase.It was hard to tell where the Alseides began and were the Escaflowne was, despite their distinctive markings; they were that closely melded together.It was also hard to locate the cockpit of either; he spent three minutes trying to open the "thigh" of Escaflowne thinking it was something else.It was 10 minutes before he found it. 

The portal had crumpled and was face down, the occupant inside unmoving, though Van couldn't see any blood.There wasn't enough room for him to carry Dilandau out; he settled for grapping his arm and/or hair and yanking him out that way and slumping him against the robot, sitting on tree trunk.His body was lukewarm, and there weren't any bones sticking out.There was bruise lodging with that pathetic scar, circles under eyes, and blood was on his shirt, though the source was unknown.Van checked his pulse: strong, though a bit irregular.He grinned broadly; Gaia had heard his prayers.

He decided to start with the face, wondering if Dilandau would awake while he was working.Deciding it really wouldn't matter, might even beneficial, Van withdrew his sword and traced it over the unmarked cheek, trying to mirror exactly the one opposite of it.The sharp point was a centimeter away from skin, a brilliant contrast to the indigo circles under his eyes.'Or maybe I should reopen it, and _then_ start on a new one.'Van dangled the sword over the other side of Dilandau's face.'Or maybe I should just cut his head off and be done with it.NO!I promised Hitomi I would make him pay, I promised myself.I couldn't prote…I owe it to her.I owe her at least this.I can't back out now.'Van lowered his sword a few inches without really thinking about it.'Maybe I shouldn't do it this way at all.Mother wouldn't approve of it.I know Hitomi wouldn't.It's not really me; it's more of type of despicable thing _he_ would do.Maybe he's starting to rub off on me.All more the reason to just kill and be done with it.'

Dilandau felt like burnt up rubber; his head felt hollow, and his chest hurt.His lungs felt like they were on the outside of his ribs, and his ankles were banging and burning for some reason unknown.He slitted his eyes open, feeling fear on what he saw before he recognized what it was.Two pairs of brown boots.His feet got underneath him while he looked up sharply.A slender shadow with unmistakable floppy bangs arched in front of him, preparing to swing down.

Dilandau wasn't quite sure if Van had a sword or not, but he wasn't staying put to find out. He dove to the left, hitting the ground past Van, rolling to his feet, and drawing his sword at the same time.Van swung vigorously, the impact left both boys' arms shaking."Try to kill me while I slept huh?Not very noble of you."Dilandau felt himself carried away into the familiar power rush that accompanied battle and made him both reckless and invincible.He thrust at Van's chest, but was deflected, so he only tore off a bit of right arm in the process.Van grunted, and switched hands."There was nothing noble about stabbing a defenseless girl in back.""Oh come _off_ that already would you!"Dilandau grinned."And it wasn't in the back; she saw what was coming, she was awake when she died.Would you like to know what she said?"His conversational tone and words had the exact desired effect.Van's eyes brightened like flames under his bangs, horror and anger evident in them.With a scream he darted recklessly at Dilandau who hurriedly climbed the tallest point of wreckage, Alseides' shoulder.Van followed him obediently, blind focus in every movement.Dilandau turned around to stab first, catching Van off balance along with some more skin and forcing him to topple off the shoulder and onto somewhere unseen.Van managed to cut his upper arm and scratch his chest before he fell.Actually, he would have cut off his arm and gouged Dilandau's chest a lot deeper if Dilandau hadn't jumped backwards…

…and slipped off the robot as well.On a separate side.

Dilandau got up bleeding and clutching his left arm, anger and resolve raging through his veins and spreading to incinerate the rest of his body, dimming the pain and hurt and leaving only the anger of _being_ hurt.Getting to his feet as quickly as his aching ankles would allow him, he raced to the spot where he had seen Van fall.

Van wasn't there anymore.

An empty spot and little swirls of dust remained where he had been.Dilandau scanned the area in front and in back of him, scrutinizing every shadow large enough to hold a person, picking up the tiniest sound, all the while moving backwards.Where was Van?Dilandau didn't know, nor did he choose to investigate.It was possible that Van knew where he was, and was waiting in ambush.Also, his cheeks were tingling in an odd and uncomfortable way, like the wakes of something passing through them.Dilandau faded into the outlying brush, still eyeing the area and waiting for Van to present himself.

He kept on moving southeast, to where he guessed the Vione was.He was in no condition to fight further; moving as quickly as he had a few minutes ago had been enough to tell him that something in his left arm was fractured if not splintered, due from either the fall or Van's blade.His ankles hurt and creaked terrifically; every walking step threatened to topple him no matter how carefully it was placed.He couldn't run; he would trip the minute he tried to sprint.'And won't that be grand way to die.Tripped while retreating from enemy.An uneducated country bumpkin.Where is _he_, anyway?'

@@@@@@@@

Van watched Dilandau retreat, hidden behind some of the wreckage that seemed to clump together.He was shaking, his skin stuck like chilly plastic wrap to his bones; it didn't feel like he had muscles anymore.He could no longer feel his left leg; but the area above it was boiling and writhing like there were fire worms breeding there.He had broken bones before, except that before there had always been Merle to go for help.He was alone out here.

'Except for Dilandau.And for some unknown reason, I just can't picture him nursing me, or anybody else, for that matter.He left his own man easily enough.What a coward.At least he left.Should have killed him when I had the chance, but I failed again.Failure.The story of my life.Killing the dragon was the only thing I ever managed to do right, and that was because…I had help.I had the best of help.'Van sighed, and tried to stand up on his good leg, biting down a scream with the back of his hand stuffed down his throat.Ripping some of his shirt off, he bandaged the wound of his arm, which wasn't as serious as it had felt.A slender bit of piping and the rest of his shirt made a make-shift brace for his leg. 'I can't walk back, Escaflowne is completely inoperable and caught, so I'll have to risk it and try to fly.I've got to have some levitation first though.'Van stared up at the shoulder he had just fallen off of, and gave a very deep sigh.One that hurt his ribs.

He wasn't sure how long it took him to reach the top, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.He tried desperately to block out all the pain his nerves said his body was in, and did a fairly good job of it.He spent a few minutes gasping and laying on the cold surface, before crawling slowly to his feet, using his scarab as a crutch.He looked down at the ground grimacing; there wasn't any wind.Opening his wings as gently as he knew how, he flexed them, searching for any damage and stirring little eddies of dust and dry leaves.Spreading his wings to their full capacity, he fell face down, flapping when gravity began to pull him down too quickly.

He managed to barely make it over the treetops heading southeast, where he flew until dawn began to break.Not wanting to risk the chance of the Vione seeing him, he soared down for a landing.Besides, he had dipped down twice in flight, starting to fall asleep while in flight.He couldn't remember the last time he had slept, nor ate.That was thing on the agenda, the second returning to the _Crusade_.He still intended to find Dilandau, though not in this condition.Landing in a tree hadn't hurt his leg as much as he had thought it would, but he was still starving.'Do that later.Right now…catch a nap.'

Van thought he heard a dull thump, followed by some higher tinkling sounds, but he was too tired to really care or investigate.

@@@@@@@@@@@@

Folken still kept himself stationed at the observatory, facing northwest.He had his meals brought to him, and the sea shell pink beams of the very early mourning reminded him that he hadn't slept at all last night.There hadn't been word from neither Van nor Dilandau, and Folken doubted there ever would be.

A transmission from the Zaibach capital had come half an hour ago from Emperor Dornkirk.He had been enthusiastic; the dragon was no longer detectable, it appeared to have disappeared completely.The unknown element had also faded into the background, it had not been destroyed completely, but it was no arranged so that it did not interfere with proceedings.Due to this unexpected success, they were to move to Freid immediately, and active Atlantis' power once more.The Emperor had been emphatic that they were to go to Freid and nowhere else; things were perfect in the grand scheme, there was no reason to smudge them simply because of one missing soldier.Besides, the Dragonslayers were no longer a necessary group; the dragon had been taken care of. 

Folken continued to peer out over the endless trees, though it was impossible to see the site without tools.Dornkirk had not said whether the dragon was dead or simply immobile; it had been taken _care_ of, that was all that mattered.And if the dragon should ever come out of that care, it would have to be destroyed anyway, so there was no point in looking for it.But Folken continued to look anyway, though the fortress could not be moved.Dornkirk's orders had been direct; there wasn't room for a misinterpretation.

TBC…

If any of the fight scenes bore anybody, tell me and I'll minimize them.Also, if I'm going too deeply into detail, tell me about that too and it'll get fixed.I'm not quite sure when I want to have Van and Dilly match up friendly-like, so any hints and suggestions are great.Are these chapters too long or too short?


	5. Charms and Pendants

Dilandau sat slumping on the ground and stared at the tiny flame morosely, wishing it greater strength and power, and to overt

Chesta (and Hitomi fans, but mostly Chesta fans) will love this chp. This was written especially for Chesta.

Dilandau sat slumping on the ground and stared at the tiny flame morosely, wishing it greater strength and power, and to overtake this damned jungle and burn the ashes to the ground.And if he had thought that the flames would spare him, he would do it too.But while he was in the forest, that would have to wait.He leaned back, exhausted, hungry, and wanting nothing more than to be back in his own quarters and in his own soft bed and to…"Ow!What the heck is it now?"

Something pinched him in his lower back.His hands scraped the ground in back of him, searching for the new annoyance in a long list of annoyances in his life.The sweep only reported the bare ground in back of him.Whatever it was…it had to be in his shirt.

'Ew, gross.What if it's something alive or scaly.'Concern for personal hygiene overpowered fatigue with a loud yelp and a scramble to tear the contaminated material off.With the unzipped jacket in one hand and a large rock in the other, Dilandau swerved to squash the slimy piece of-

-metal?

Ivory, polished metal, cylinder shaped and a little smaller than his palm, but not by much.A leather cord threaded through the thickest end.There where impressions and lines running alongside it, the pattern artificial looking.The metal itself had a burn mark the size of a fingerprint, multiple scratches flocking in one direction.Dilandau sat down cross-legged slowly wary of his ankles, his face slowly dawning into comprehension and regret.He fingered the pendant carefully, as if it were made of a substance far too fragile to be handled by mortals.

"When did he manage…"

Dilandau felt numb.

"Why?"

@@@@@@@@@@@

_Dilandau strode down the corridor of the Vione, resolution echoing in every movement.He had just exited the infirmary; after the _doctor_ had diagnosed that the scar Van had placed would likely remain visible for the rest of his life.Knuckles still aching, he rushed through the hallway to the sanctuary of his own room._

_ _

_"Dilandau-sama!"' Good grief, not now.Bother me now and I won't be able to stop myself from killing you'_

__

_"Dilandau-sama!Wait up!There's something I need to show you."Dilandau didn't mind people yelling his name, it was a good way to get a reputation around, but he never, ever, let anybody tell him what to do._

_ _

_Dilandau stopped so suddenly Chesta had to wipe himself against the wall to keep from slamming into him, rubber boot soles screeching against metal.Only half a foot separating them, Chesta grinned in that naïve way he had in apology before moving back.Dilandau-sama didn't look happy, but then Chesta had never seen him happy except when he was burning something down.Chesta sometimes privately thought that Dilandau was rude to him on purpose, but that didn't make any sense._

_ _

_"Greetings, Dilandau-sama."Dilandau raised an eyebrow in a What-Do-You-Want way._

_ _

_Chesta glanced briefly at the gauze on his cheek; a glance that Dilandau caught."We were able to recover some of the wreckage from the last battle with the dragon.And, um, where I come from, it's sort tradition you know, to take a memento from a really good hunt, and keep it.Like a good luck charm.It's a bit, old-fashioned, I know, but the stuff seems to really work.From what I've seen anyway. And, anyway, I thought that maybe you would like it."_

_ _

_Chesta presented Dilandau with a small necklace, the pendant a striking contrast to the black leather of his gloves. All the misgivings that Chesta had had earlier came back, but it was too late to back down now.Dilandau took the offering without saying anything.Chesta sighed an inward sigh of relief, his hopeful puppy expression turning to that of satisfaction.He had been afraid that Dilandau-sama would find the action a little too familiar, or be offended somehow._

_ _

_Dilandau examined the gift thoroughly, yet daintily, as if afraid it carried a disease.He then turned to Chesta, expression unreadable."What kind of joke are you trying to pull?You find this funny, that I failed?"Dilandau's tone and face remained mild and banked.'Oops.Guess I went too far after all.'Chesta blushed frantically."No Dilandau-sama.I just thought that maybe-""You thought wrong.It surprises me that you think at all.I don't need your trinkets to succeed in anything.The _army_ doesn't need people who bring their backwards customs from whatever hell hole the Empire found them in."_

_ _

_Dilandau's demeanor changed drastically from contempt to rage."And _I_ certainly, do not need a reminder of what that bitch did to me; I can see it every damned day for the rest of my god forsaken life."Dilandau slapped Chesta harder than Chesta thought he would; Chesta could taste blood.Dilandau resumed his previous calm."And this _regiment _certainly doesn't need lackeys who can't stay inside their own space."Dilandau threw the charm at him, voice still cold and restrained."Don't overstep your boundaries again.You're not irreplaceable.I am."And with that he left._

_ _

_Chesta sat up slowly, cheek still burning and flush.Migel had warned him what would happen, but he thought it wouldn't.'Really thought he wouldn't do it, didn't you.Thought he liked you better than that, he was right.I am a fool.'Chesta crushed the pendant with his hand.'No, that's not completely true.He tried to hold himself back, or, at least it _looked_ like he did.So maybe I am reaching him, after all.'Chesta smiled to himself.'Or maybe I'm just too optimistic, like Migel says I am.'_

_ _

@@@@@@@@@@@

All the emotions, all the guilt, and accusations that Dilandau had been holding back for sooo long came rushing back at him.The surprised, but unalarmed look that had been the last the Chesta ever said with his eyes the undying concern for his leader, the horrified look on Migel's face when he handed Chesta's body over to be taken back, the miserable feeling of pretending that that girl was Van, all of it came rushing up and out.Even the smell of the guymelef, like soap and leather, every bit of Chesta.

Stupid Chesta.Chesta was always doing stupid, sociable things like everything was okay.He always smiled too much.Dilandau didn't trust people too much; it made him feel like they knew something special or that they had something special that he didn't.Chesta always made him feel like that.Chesta was always happy, something Dilandau could never be, except when he was burning something down.Unless he knew he made someone's life hell, even for a few minutes.Chesta always made him feel uncomfortable, like there was large, warm earthworm squirming in his sides.Dilandau tried to chase the boy away with every method he knew, but it just didn't work.No matter how many times he slapped him, insulted him, humiliated him, the boy wouldn't go away.So Dilandau came to the conclusion that the boy was stupid.

The look on that girls face, so much like Chesta's with their plain haircuts and eyes so expressive, so eloquent.Dilandau remembered how he had felt looking at those emerald eyes, resolve shaking and melting.She seemed to understand though, she didn't seem afraid.Didn't seem angry either, that she was going to die and he was there to kill her.Took it all pretty calmly, actually.And Dilandau, felt very jealous.Van had no right to have something so beautiful if he, Dilandau, couldn't have one because Van had taken it away.So he killed, rather post haste too.

Migel's face had been by far the worst; they mirrored Dilandau's own feelings.Denial, terror, accusation.That how-could-you-allow-this-to-happen look.One country bumpkin.And you allowed him to kill the best of your men.One better than even you.What's wrong with you, how could you allow this to happen?You said you were the greatest you said you were the best and you could even protect the one person who gave a damn about your existence.You lied to them to all of them and you lied to yourself.It wasn't even his _fault_, that fool, it was an accident.He was trying to kill you, it was your _job_ to die and you somehow managed to screw it up.Is there anything out there that you _cannot_ screw up? Is there anything you can do for yourself?Chess has always being doing your dirty work and you couldn't even take upon yourself to die your own _death_.You had to make him do it for you, didn't you?

How could you do this?

What the hell _are_ you? 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Van woke up with a start to a high shrieking sound and muffled sounds that reminded him much of Hitomi when she was scared.'Geez, I wish Merle would quit picking on her.'Then he remembered Hitomi wasn't here anymore.Shuffling sounds continued below him.Van froze, trying to comprehend the statistical odds of events.

Dilandau Albatou was below him, and appeared to be engaged in some sort of toneless dance."Get off get it off get it off get it out it out already. "Van stared, one eyebrow raised.'What the hell?I think I'm dreaming.'Dilandau ripped off his shirt.'Then again, maybe I'm awake.Why would I have dream about Dilandau stripping?'To Van's surprise Dilandau stopped his ballet, and was instead staring intently at something in his hand.Van couldn't see his face from his angle, he shifted a little.

Dilandau was mumbling something to himself, too low to be heard.His face was, for once, completely solemn.His features lost the constant arrogance that Van thought had been chiseled on there.His shoulders slumped, his body drooping.'He lost his spark.Wonder why?What did I miss?He looks so vulnerable now, fragile.I could probably kill him without even getting up.But, would it be right?To attack the defenseless?Hitomi was unarmed, so it must be all right with him.But I'm not him.'

Something slid down Dilandau's cheek.Van gawked openly, looking very much like a fish.Another one slid down, mimicking a minimized scar.They looked very much like rivers seen from great heights, each one retracing a deepening the trail they all followed.Dilandau was, strangely, quiet and motionless.He apparently didn't know that he was crying, and if he did, he didn't seem to care.Van belatedly remembered to close his mouth, though he continued to stare at abandon.'What on Gaia could make that unfeeling bastard actually…This can't be real.It can't be, it doesn't make any sense.'Dilandau rubbed one side of his face, though the tears continued to fall.His face was still open and unguarded, skin sickly pale in the cold, despite the fire.The fire threw shadows over his face, making him look far more gaunt and helpless than he really was.

His eyes were bloodshot from stress, and contained a far away look, a mixture of both understanding and sorrow shining in them.He looked defeated, lost, like whatever demon inside him had won whatever fight was going on without contest.

'He looks almost beautiful like that.Vulnerable, cold, innocent, ethereal even.Wait, what the heck am I thinking? He's my enemy!If he finds me with this leg I'm dead.'Van suddenly felt embarrassed and ashamed, like the times when he had caught himself staring at Hitomi's legs, or when he had spied a girl pixie while wandering through Fanelia's forest when he was 7.Pixies were mythical folk, and were said to be dangerous and not looked at or dealt with.He had the distinct feeling that he shouldn't be doing something, but he didn't want to stop either.'Still, no one should have to look that way.'

'But he killed Hitomi.Doesn't that mean anything to you?'

'Of course it does.I didn't say that I wasn't going to kill him.'

'No, but you're definitely thinking it'

'I am not, his life is still mine.'

'Who do you think you're lying to?You never could hurt anything defenseless.'

Van's expression hardened.

'He's not defenseless.Even if he does look it.'

'Just don't fail this one up this time.'

Van continued to watch Dilandau as cried himself to sleep.He had nightmares, Van judged, from all the mumbling that went on.He couldn't see Dilandau that well as the fire was going down.He spent time by picking roll bugs out of the bark and eating them.They tasted better cooked, but Van didn't see how he could get to the fire without placing himself in danger.He was in no condition to fight, as his body but mainly his leg continued to remind him.Through all Dilandau's ranting, Van was able to pick out three distinct things.His name, usually said in fear or anger, someone named Chesta, and a great general protest about something happening.

By studying his twitching and jerking, Van came to the conclusion that Dilandau's left arm was injured, and something was wrong with his feet.Van considered the fire, which would go out quickly if not taken care of.Van studied the Dragonslayer, flinching for no apparent reason and looking less than threatening.Van considered his leg.Van made his decision.

_ _

Dilandau stared resolutely at the fire, pausing occasionally to dart a scornful glance at Van along with some caustic comment.Van took the abuse silently, not even breaking gaze from the fire.His left leg was folded under him, crimson shirt spotless."Shut up Dilandau.I do wash behind my ears.And at least I," Here Van leaned forward and smiled, the first expression he had displayed since he was there, "don't weep like a girl."

Dilandau sprung up from his seat sword drawn and nudging the spot where Van's head connected to his throat, the movement meant to force him to stand up.Since he refused to cooperate, Dilandau dragged him up by his shirt."How long were you up there?How long have you been watching me?"Van didn't answer, and chose instead to stare balefully into Dilandau's eyes.Dilandau's sword moved, quite of it's own volition and without Dilandau really realizing it, to side of Van face, pressed vertically.

Van blinked."Well, this _is_ an interesting turnabout."Dilandau blinked uncomprehendingly.Van scowled."Do it if you're going to do it, but stop being so damn melodramatic about it."Mostly from shock and déjà vu, Dilandau slapped Van and dropped him to ground.To his surprise, Van snapped quickly into a sitting position, grinning sardonically."You can't treat me like this, you know?_I'm_ not one of your _subordinates_.Van shook his head disappointedly, before his lips changed drastically from a smile to a snarl, eyes filled with more contempt than Dilandau would have thought possible."You're pathetic."Van advanced on Dilandau, who, despite the fact that he was armed and Van was not, backpedaled."You know it too.I knew since I met you.He knew it too.That's why you hated him so much.That's why he went back.That's why he did everything.Because you couldn't cut it.Because he," Van paused, and grinned broadly. _"Pitied_…You." 

Rising like a lion from the grass, Van strode over to Dilandau, who, despite the fact that he was armed, backpedaled quickly."Don't you get it yet?It's happening all over again.But this time there's no one to save you.Not him, not Folken, no one.You're all alone out here.It's just me."Van caught up to Dilandau to slap him hard enough to the ground.Dilandau flipped over, trying to shout protest, tried to raise his sword, tried to call up the familiar anger and fire that had come before…and found himself stiff and frozen in cold sweat.Van stood above him before sitting down on Dilandau's stomach."You don't deserve that uniform.Look how crappy you've made it.You didn't deserve him either.You left him behind, to die.You abandoned your own.Coward, weakling, lost."

Van moved closer, till his lips were mere inches away from Dilandau's and his breath brushed against Dilandau's face.Dilandau wriggled beneath and tried to say something, _anything_, but his voice was gone."And now that's all over, isn't it?But you still don't deserve me.You never can…and you never did.I'm way out of league kiddo, that scratch was your only warning.And now I've come to collect."Van's bangs shortened and lightened, his eyes turning from red to blue."Because that's the only thing left to do, isn't it, Dilandau-sama.I can't help you anymore, I'm not there."Chesta looked at Dilandau regretfully."I'm sorry that there's nothing I can do.Just hold onto to your necklace, it's good luck."Chesta smiled brightly."Anyway, your already dead."

@@@@@@@@@@

Dilandau awoke with a scream that echoed and reechoed through the woods, striped with the rising sun.Muffled and multiplied flapping noises of a startled flock pierced his terror stricken mind for a minute, long enough for him to sweep in his surroundings by his miniscule but still active fire.Heart still racing, breath hyperventilating, he screamed again, this time longer, louder, and much higher pitched.

"Do you ever shut up?"

TBC….

I going to do it ^____^ I think I can put Dilly and Van together in the next one, but that's gonna be iffy work. Next Chap might take a while.


End file.
